Don't Stop the Music
by NeoNails
Summary: 10 drabbles to the tune of my iPod set on shuffle. Read the rules inside for more details. All sorts of characters, pairings, and fun.


I've been out of the picture- yet again- so I resolved to do this, just to cure myself from my complete and total writer's block. I have been writing, just nothing _Batman Beyond_. My bad.

I got the idea from a _Hey, Arnold!_ post. The rules are to put your iPod/mp3 player/etc. on shuffle and write a short drabble inspired by each song. The catch is, you have to write the drabble _within the timeline of the song_. Oh, and you can't skip any of the songs, no matter what.

I included some bits and pieces of the song so you get where my inspiration came from.

I just tried this with another fandom, and it turned out pretty spectacularly, if I do say so myself.

And, yes, it's as difficult as it sounds.

(P.S.: For everyone reading my _In Between the Lines_ series, you can think of this as my version of apologizing for taking so long.)

4

1. "Be the Girl" by Aslyn

_You look at me_

_Curious what I'm made of_

_Sugar or steam_

_And what kind of man I love._

_What I believe_

_What I know and what I crave_

_All my pet peeves_

_Where I've sit and where I've stain._

There had been quite a few guys. None of them were worth any of her time, though. None had tried to figure out who was the girl behind those big blue eyes.

Except for him.

He had figured out too much. He had not only figured out the girl behind the big blue eyes, he also succeeded in ripping every one of her masks to shreds. Both her literal and figurative masks.

Sometimes she wished she could go back to a time when her family was still whole, and she was still a thief, and she had never thought twice about visiting the hellhole that was Gotham City, and (more importantly) she had never met Batman.

And (most importantly) she had never met Terry McGinnis, the one guy that saw her _too_ well.

* * *

2. "Save Tonight" by Eagle-Eye Cherry

_Gone and closed _

_The curtain_

'_Cause all we need _

_Is candlelight _

_You and me_

_And a bottle of wine_

_Hold you tonight_

_Well, we know_

_I'm going away_

_How I wish_

_I wish it were done_

_Took this wine_

_And drink with me_

_Let's delay our misery_

Max expertly popped the cork off of the bottle of wine, shaking her head. She poured one glass nearly to the brim, then, thinking about it, took a hearty swig straight from the bottle.

"It was bound to happen, Ter," she said distractedly, pouring a second glass just as full. They were in the Wayne Manor kitchen, and Terry was sitting at the table while Max stood in front of the sink. "He was an old pain in the ass. The doctors even said it was amazing he lasted this long. The guy was a medical mystery, given that he'd gotten his ass kicked on more occasions than anyone could remember."

Holding the two glasses carefully, she turned around, setting them down on the table gently. She grabbed the bottle next, taking another halfhearted swig. "He was a good man," 

she said softly, setting down the bottle next to the glasses. "That's all anyone needs to remember."

Terry shook his head slowly, like he couldn't understand. Grabbing one of the glasses, he downed the contents in a few chugs. "It can't be over," he whispered hoarsely. "He's too stubborn to die."

The bottle and one full glass lay forgotten as Max cradled her best friend in her arms as he cried openly.

* * *

3. "Sweetest Goodbye" by Maroon 5

_Pushing closer and arching back_

_Bring me closer to heart attack_

_Say goodbye then just fly away_

_When you come back, I have something to say_

_How does it feel to know you'll never have to be alone_

_When you get home?_

_There must be some place here that only you and I could go_

_So I can show you how I feel_

Max collected her clothing, willing the last night away. This was just a disaster. No, this was worse than a disaster. She deserved to be shot for being, single-handedly, the worst best friend ever in the history of best friends.

She packed an overnight bag, trying not to cry. Or maybe it was scream. Possibly both. She just needed get away. She wasn't even sure where she wanted to get away, but it had to be anyplace other than Gotham. Gotham just wasn't good for her. In the slightest.

It was best for everyone involved if she just got the hell out of dodge, but mostly it was best for her head. And her heart. And the rest of her body parts, all of which felt like they had been bowled over by a train in the past 24 hours.

Shutting the door softly behind her, she left her apartment and her sleeping, naked best friend, with the intention of leaving and never turning back.

* * *

4. "American Pie" by Don McLean (Thank God! It's like eight minutes long!)

_And do you believe in rock and roll?_

_Can music save your mortal soul?_

_And can you teach me how to dance real slow?_

_Well, I know that you're in love with him_

_Because I saw you dancin' in the gym_

_You both kicked off your shoes_

_And I dig that rhythm and blues!_

_Bye, bye, Miss American Pie_

_Drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry_

_And good ole' boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye_

_Singin', "This'll be the day that I die._

_This'll be the day that I die."_

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Terry wheedled. "You _have_ to, Maxie!"

Max glared at her best friend who, needless to say, was drunk off of his hot little ass. "I most certainly do _not_ have to," she retorted shortly, clutching her barely touched glass of Merlot like a weapon.

"It's like a rite of passage!" he argued, wrapping a heavy arm around her shoulders and leaning close.

Despite the heady smell of alcohol on his breath, Max did not all over dislike this experience. Terry most certainly was a good looking guy, and she had seen him sans shirt on more than one occasion, so, all over, she didn't mind any of this.

However, she _did_ mind being forced to do something she most certainly didn't want to do. So, she continued to glare up at the sparkling blue eyes that were peering innocently down at her, goading her to just try and fight him.

"You're an ass," Max growled, taking a huge chug of her Merlot. "A huge ass who still hasn't learned to pick his battles."

Terry chuckled and leaned ever closer, whispering into her ear, "Please, Maxie? Just for me?"

Max had learned a long time ago it was just best to roll her eyes at her best friend's antics. "There's not a fat chance in hell," she replied confidently, pulling back to look him straight in the eye once more.

Terry pulled away, and Max almost instantly regretted the loss of warmth. "That's what you think," he replied evilly, a smile forming devilishly on his face.

Not 30 seconds later, she found out what, precisely, he meant by that.

Standing on the stage, a sloshed Terry McGinnis announced to the packed crowd, "May I now present for your karaoke listening… "American Pie," by Maxine Gibson!"

Damn him. Damn him to hell.

Well… at least she _knew_ that song.

Dammit.

* * *

5. "Bottle It Up" by Sarah Bareilles

_There'll be girls across the nation that'll eat this up_

_Babe, I know that it's your soul but could you bottle it up_

_Get down to the heart of it_

_No, it's my heart- you're shit out of your luck_

_Don't make me tell you again,_

_My love, love, love, love._

Maybe it was best to keep some things under wraps.

Like his alter ego. No one needed to know that Terry McGinnis was actually the one and only Batman. There were also a few other secrets he had under his belt that weren't quite as live-or-die, but still just as important to keep under wraps.

But that was the thing with secrets. Most of the time, the less you thought about them, the less you were to worry about them and something stupid, like blurt them out in the middle of normal conversation.

And he didn't want to ruin what he already had going for him. Like his fiancé. Beautiful, perfect Dana. They had been dating all throughout high school, and on and off over the years as well, until he finally decided to pop the question a couple of weeks ago. He wouldn't want to ruin what he had with Dana.

Which was why he had no intentions of ever bringing up that he thought he might be more in love with his best friend than his fiancé. That might ruin a few things.

* * *

6. "Someday" by Nickelback

_How the hell we'd wind up like this?_

_And why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try and turn the tables_

_I wish you unclench your fists_

_And unpack your suitcase_

_Lately, there's been too much of this_

_But don't think it's too late_

_Nothin's wrong, just as long as you know that someday I will_

"God, you're a jackass!" Dana screeched in unabashed frustration. "I can't take this anymore, Terry! I'm leaving!"

Terry stood in front of the door, refusing to budge, watching as his wife of four years snatched her bags, throwing any and all clothing into the empty bags.

"That's it?" he asked darkly. "You're just going to leave- again. I'm confused. Is that your only reaction to our fights anymore? To just pack up and leave?"

Dana growled angrily, whirling around to face him. Tears formed in her dark eyes, blurring her vision temporarily. Wiping her eyes furiously, she said with a shaking voice, "No. No… this is the last time. I can't do this. I'm leaving, Terry. And I'm not coming back."

* * *

7. "Fake It" by Seether

_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all?_

_The one you sold to fool the world._

_You lost your self-esteem along the way._

_Good God, you're comin' up with reasons_

_Good God, you're draggin' it out_

_Good God, it's the changin' of the seasons_

_I'll feel so raked so follow me down!_

_So, fake it, if you're out of direction_

_Fake it, if you don't belong_

_Fake it, if you feel that affection_

_Whoa, you're such a fuckin' hypocrite._

Melanie hated her family, possibly more than she hated herself. And, at the moment, she was _not_ her biggest fan. In fact, if she had a fairy godmother, her only wish would be to make it so that the Walker family never existed on this Godforsaken planet.

Her family wasn't just a bunch of ruthless thieves. They were lying, scheming snakes in the grass. The only one she trusted at the moment was her brother, Jack, and he was pretty useless. He just spent half of his time getting drunk and sleeping with people he had never previously met before.

But her parents were the real psychopaths. Who else would make their own daughter steal several thousand dollars in jewels and creds just to make sure she was still on their side by faking their own kidnapping?

Really, it was a wonder it only took her this long to go into the waitressing business.

* * *

8. "Flavor of the Week" by American Hi-Fi

_It's Friday night and she's all alone_

_He's a million miles away_

_She's dressed to kill but the TV's on_

_He's connected to the sound_

_Her boyfriend_

_He don't know_

_Anything_

_About her_

_He's_

_Too stoned_

_Nintendo_

_I wish that I could make her see_

_She's just the flavor of the week_

Chelsea sighed, glancing over at her newest boyfriend. What was his name again? Dean? Mark? …Frank?

Oh, who cared? He was totally boring. All he wanted to do was hang out on hours on end with his idiot buddies at this stupid hole in the ground. Really, she wasn't even sure why she was wasting her time with this dreg. She could totally do better.

Okay, that wasn't totally true. Back in high school, she could've done better. But, a lot had changed since high school- mostly the fact that her father had dumped her on her ass once she turned 18, she didn't bother with college as a result, and was now spending a majority of her time as a waitress in a crappy bar.

Once upon a time, she could've done better. Now, she was stuck with what's-his-name.

* * *

9. "Homecoming Queen" by Hinder

_It's been five years since I've seen her face._

_She's the Holy Ghost lies without a trace._

_Now we're left with the what-ifs. _

_It's been five years since she left for L.A._

_She's an angel with a dirty face._

_And it seems to me _

_She's a casualty_

_Of all the pressure_

_That we put on her_

_And now we've lost her for good._

"Hey, Ter?" Max asked, spinning around on her plush leather chair to glance over at her best friend.

"Yeah?" he responded distractedly.

"Whatever happened to Blade?" she asked, biting the end of her pencil. It had been some years since their high school graduation, and after college, she had willingly followed Terry to the Wayne-Powers Company, where she was given a great job as one of his partners, and oversaw all the technology that went into the company.

"Blade?" he responded, confused.

"Yeah, you remember," Max replied, typing up a few notes on her computer. "Y'know, Bobbi Summers? She was permanently attached to Flash's hip all senior year?"

"Didn't she go off to L.A. in search of a job in the movie business?" Terry finally answered, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Huh…"

"Why do you ask?"

"I dunno…" Max said, biting her lip. "I was just wondering. I haven't heard about her in a while…"

"Knowing Blade, she's probably in the porno business by now."

"Oh, that's nice."

* * *

10. "Wasting My Time" by Default

_Well, this is not for real, _

_Afraid to feel_

_I just hit the floor, _

_Don't ask for more_

_I'm wasting my time_

_I'm wasting my time_

_Can't stop the feeling _

_There is no reason_

_Just make the call_

_Take it all_

_Again…_

_Whoa, again…_

There were several times that Terry found himself wishing he had never taken on the glorious mantle of the Batman. It was a tough job, and it was slowly but surely costing his entire life to uphold.

Dana had, once again, broke up with him today. He was failing half of his classes from lack of sleep, or napping during the class, or not having enough time to study or do the homework. He didn't know what was going on with his brother, Matt, who was locked up in his room, was angry with his friends. _And_, his mother was dating some… _dreg_, and he wasn't home enough to even know the guy's name.

In short, on days like this, he wondered why he even bothered getting up out of bed in the morning.

Stretching out on his bed, Terry shut his eyes, waiting for the faithful call from his boss, alerting him to some new danger.

4

These were quick and pretty easy. If I get stuck again with _In Between the Lines_, I'll probably post another set of 10 on here, just to get my creative juices flowing.


End file.
